


Capture The Darkness

by charxjay



Series: Dark!Jimon AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, People wanted a part 2, So I delivered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “You, I thought you were so caring and gentle. You had all of your humanity even when you had turned into a vampire, you gave up your chance to put your attacker away for the sake of Clary, your best friend,” Magnus didn’t flinch when Simon and Jace growled at the mention of the redhead, but Alec did. “So she dumped you, boo hoo! You should have gotten over it like a fucking decent being, not like this.”“She dumped me because she still loved Jace! I get to be bitter over that! She settled for me! She couldn’t live without me, turned me into this monster, but I was still just a back up for her because who the fuck wants to date Simon Lewis, King of rambling messes!” Simon fumed, a snarl leaving his lips.“I do babe, you’re the King of my heart,” Jace replies as he’s looking towards Simon, eyes going a bit soft as he looked at the vampire on the other side of the very small kitchen. If he could, Jace would reach out and put his hand into Simon’s but Magnus had frozen his body in place. “I love you babe, forever and always.”





	

It’s been a year now, a year since they last saw their old friends. A year since they last stepped foot in New York. Now, they’re living in a small apartment in a little town in Arizona. To pay for rent, they are scamming some of the money from non locals, Jace teaches a self defence class at the local gym and Simon is giving guitar lessons to children. This is what they do during the day, now at night the pair are on the hunt for those who break the rules. While they decided to stay out of the Shadow world, they still hunt those who do wrong by the Accords, finding the rouge members and slaughtering them.  No questions asked in between, not even a chance at asking for forgiveness. Sometimes this would take them on road trips for those out of their town.

Right now Simon was walking down the aisle of the supermarket when a scent caught his nose, his finger tapped at the knife that was holstered to his hip. Walking his way down the aisle to a place where he knows no cameras were able to see him, he puts down his basket and waits for them to show their face.

“Simon?” Luke’s voice questioned as he walked closer to the vampire, coming around the corner and trying to give the younger a smile but it just didn’t meet his eyes. It was like he was worried about him.

Simon rolled his eyes and picked up his basket, “Goodbye Luke.” Simon turns to walk away when his arm is grabbed; though it was grabbed lightly Simon growls and flashes his teeth at the Alpha werewolf.

Luke backed up, putting his hands in the air. “Whoa, calm down Simon, it’s just me. Please tell me you and Jace have come to your senses?”

Simon lets out a cold laugh, before he’s running outside, his basket full and not leaving a single penny to pay for his things. His speed comes in handy at time like these; he runs into their apartment and puts things away until Jace walks into their home, Simon knows his smell like the back of his hand. Simon stills as he’s putting away the last of Jace’s favourite cereal, dropping the box on the floor before he’s turning to walk into the living room and seeing what he thought he’d smelled.

Jace hadn’t come in alone; beside him was a little girl. Simon hissed as he’s eyes went to look down at the girl, and within seconds he pinned the little girl to the wall by the throat. Her head hitting the back of the wall with a thud, making Simon smirk a little.

“S-Simon,” The little girl whimpered out, causing Jace to pull out his weapon, he hadn’t given up Simon’s name so how was this kid suppose to know.  She was clawing at Simon’s hand, trying to get him to let go of his grip around her little throat. “L-Let go of me, p-please.”

“Unglamour yourself!” Simon growls out, throwing the girl onto the couch and crossing his arms against his chest as Jace stood next to him.

The blond held out his weapon, pointing it at the girl as she pulled out a stele and unglamoured herself. Her body grew, and light blond hair turned red, runes showing up on the female’s skin. “P-Please, we just wanted to see how you guys are okay? Make sure you guys are alright.”

“We’re fine Clary, I’m guess this is why I bumped into Luke in the supermarket?” Simon questioned as he looked at his old friend, raising eyebrow at her.

“Yes, we were worried okay. We haven’t heard anything from either of you two and you had killed all the Circle members within two _months_ of their last attack so no way to trace you in the mundane way. I’m guessing Jace always has his blocking rune activated?”

“I’m _not_ stupid, of course I do,” Jace is rolling his eyes as he gives his answer, gripping his sword tighter when Simon turns around quickly while he’s growling. “What is it babe?”

“Luke,” Simon’s voice growled out, and there was the man himself stepping into the doorway.

Luke’s eyes went over to look at Clary, worry and fear spread across his features. “Clary, are you okay?” Luke asks the redhead who just gives a nod of her head.

Clary is overlooking the pair as she’s sitting herself up right on the couch, a small frown forming on her lips when she’s notice’s Simon’s hand. The back of his hand was facing her and she noticed a glimmer. Jace seemed to notice her line of sight and smirked.

He takes the few steps closer to her, bending down so that they’re eye to eye. “Oh, you missed it. It was quick, right after we got the last of the Circle members. I have a tip for you; just ask Rebecca or Mrs Lewis if we’re okay. _They’re_ the only ones we talk too from New York; everyone else can go fuck off.”

“Don’t you care how Alec is? Your parabatai?” Luke asks trying to take a step closer, only faltering when Simon growls at him.

Jace’s head turns to Luke, giving a glare towards the werewolf, “What parabatai?” Standing up to his full height he lifts up his shirt, letting a smirk return to his lips as he watches Luke’s jaw go slightly slack. “It broke the _moment_ he tried to use it to track us. His dumb ass thought it was still strong enough, he was wrong.”

“You let Valentine win, he took over your mind and you _let_ him. Maybe you are _weak_ ,” Clary spitted out, glaring up at the blond.

“J –” Simon started but was stopped from the moment he tried to get other male’s name past his lips. A whip wound its way around his waist, holding his arms against his sides. The vampire let out a hissing sound, and Jace was quick to grab hold of Clary and holding his weapon at her throat.

“Let him go and I’ll spare Valentine’s spawn,” Jace gritted out, glaring at Isabelle who walked in, the length of her whip shortening the closer she got.

Isabelle’s hair was in a ponytail, her expression guarded as she looked towards Jace. “By order of the Clave, Jace Wayland and Simon Lewis are under arrest. Trail to be held tomorrow with the Soul Sword.”

“And if we don’t go willingly, what you gonna do about it Shadowhunter?” Simon’s trying to look at Isabelle behind him, but another smell makes its way into the air. “Magnus,” The name was spit out like venom from the vampire’s lips, and sure enough the man in question walks through the door.

Magnus doesn’t say anything, he just makes a portal behind Isabelle who walks through it with Simon still bound by her whip, Simon was trying to fight the grip her whip had on him but it wasn’t working, and he called out for Jace. Jace starts to say something, but it’s going to be hard because Magnus is clicking his fingers ad Jace is knocked out, collapsing to the floor. Luke goes to pick up the blond Shadowhunter, carrying him over his shoulder and walking through the portal followed by Magnus and Clary.

**

It was dark in the cell; he could hear the distant sound of people muttering over their words. No one was making any sense and couldn’t even hear the person in the cell next to him. He’s throwing his head back, letting out a sigh, how had they let this happen? How did he not notice that the little girl was Clary? Sleep, that wasn’t something that did any good for him in the City of Bones, he remembers the last time he had done so. He’s trying not to think of what they’ve done with Simon, but its hard when he is all Jace can think of.

“JACE!” A familiar voice called out, and he ran to the bars of his cell.

Jace puts his hand outside of the cell as far as it can go, “I’m here, get me out of here,” He says as she sees Simon running up to his cell. The blond lets Simon’s hand take hold of his, the cold a comfort to him. “How’d you escape?”

“No time for questions I –,” Simon’s words falter, and blood starts to seep from his eyes and the corner of his mouth. Simon’s chocking a little, taking a step back and he can see Alec standing off to the side with a bloodied sword in his hand.

Shock and fear seeped on Jace’s face as he sees Simon collapse to the ground. “No baby, no,” Jace’s voice a whimper as he looks at the _completely_ lifeless form that is Simon. Taking in a deep breath, he turns his attention to Alec, a glare in his eyes as he screams out, “ALEC HOW COULD YOU!”

“You’re nothing Jace, and he’s just some downworlder. He had it coming, that mouth of his. Someone was bound to kill him, and now it’s _your_ turn,” Alec says as he’s stepping on Simon to get to Jace, he’s about to thrust the sword when…

“JACE!” The loud commanding voice woke him up, and he could have almost cried tears of joy that it had been all a nightmare. That meant that Simon could very much still be alive, and that made him happy.

Sitting up his eyes find Alec standing in front of his cell, face expressionless. “What do you want?” The words are harsh, and he’s not even sorry when he notices Alec flinch at his words. No, he’s smirking a little at the action.

“I’m here to escort you to the hall. There is going to be a group of Clave members at the trial, you’ll be holding the Soul Sword the whole time,” Alec’s voice is formal as he’s relaying the words to Jace.

“And where is Simon? I will not go anywhere without knowing where he is,” Jace replies, crossing his arms against his chest.

“He’s in a cell Magnus made, he’ll be in the room, but if he speaks out of term he’ll be taken out of the room and you will never see him again. Now, if you would step back please,” The formalness in Alec’s voice never wavers as he takes a step back at the same time Jace does.

A Silent Brother is opening up his cell and Alec walks in, putting him in chains and grabs hold of Jace’s arm before he’s walking him out and down the hall. Jace is silent the whole way, and so is Alec, no one daring to say a word – the only sound was that of their footsteps and the rattling of the chains. The room wasn’t the same as the first one Jace had been in. The room was filled with people he didn’t recognise but as he got towards the Soul Sword he saw Clary next to Isabelle who was seated next to their mother. Maryse had a very set expression on her face; Jace wonders what she wishes she could say to him. How she’d disowned him and how she should have done it sooner. Luke was on Clary’s other side, holding her close like she would break any moment. His eyes then see Magnus next to a cage with Simon in it, he’s eyes widen and he tries to break from Alec’s grip to see Simon. Alec didn’t let his grip go, it only tightened and Jace was pulled back into place. “We’ll get out of this babe, I promise you,” Jace says before he’s being pulled up onto platform and the Silent Brother is placing the sword in his hands, not stating the crimes he was here for.

Alec let’s go and goes to take a seat next to his mother, his eyes not looking at Jace and almost two years ago that would have hurt him but now he just doesn’t care. He stands tall as he’s holding the sword in his palms. Lydia steps forward from the members of the Clave, the only member he recognises.

Her hands were held behind her back as she looked towards Jace. “Jace Wayland, do you understand why we’ve brought you under trail?” She asks her voice steady as she doesn’t move a muscle.

“I’m here because I’ve been doing what the Clave has failed to do. Keeping d –,” His words are cut short when Lydia speaks again.

“You are forgoing trail for the murders of many downworlders.”

“Who killed _innocent_ mundanes, who were killing mundanes but it’s still not like the Clave –,”

“If you speak out of term once more Wayland you will be condemned to a life time in the City of Bones, and Simon Lewis will be condemned to a coffin in the ground.” A snarl left Jace’s lips, and he could hear Simon starting to bang on the bars of his cage. “Lewis, you know the terms in which you are allowed to be present,” Lydia hadn’t even bothered to look at the vampire in the cage, her eyes dead set on the Shadowhunter in front of her. Simon had stopped his banging and Jace closes his eyes for a few moments. “Over the past year, how many downworlders have you killed?”

“Hundred and fifty vampires, thirty werewolves, two warlocks and twenty seelies,” Jace replies with a slight smug smile upon his lips.

“How did you come across these downworlders?”

“They were slack in their killings; Simon would find them by scent after we heard of their killings. They killed mundanes, they die.”

“You’re suppose to give them to the Clave, what stopped you from bring these rogue downworlders to our attention?”

“The Clave does _nothing_ while they kill; the Clave only cares about the Clave.”

 “What is your relationship with the vampire Simon Lewis? A known downworlder, who kills,” Lydia asks, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

“Simon Lewis is my partner; he kills only downworlders who have killed mundanes. He is also my husband,” The blond couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips as there was a sound of gasps going around. His eyes caught the shocked expression on his so called family’s faces.

“But you’ve got no wedding rune?”

“It was a mundane wedding.”

Lydia let out a huff, “Okay then, Jace Wayland you are to be deruned and exiled from the Shadow World. All memories of the Shadow World are to be erased including those of Simon Lewis, _especially_ those of Simon Lewis.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Simon’s voice screamed out from his caged, his face was pressed up against the bars. Fangs out and his hands wrapped around a set of bars and he started shaking it. His commotion caused everyone to look in his direction and Jace dropped the sword, skilfully running towards the cage.

Jace only stopped because a Silent Brother tortured his mind, his hands going up to clutch his head and he could hear Simon scream out again. The pain stops and he’s being pulled up by Alec and Maryse, their grip on his arms tight. His breath was heavy as he tried to gain it back from the attack of pain.

“Put him in the cage,” Lydia ordered, and Magnus made Simon fly to the back of the cage as the front of the cage opened and Alec and Maryse pushed Jace in. “For _fear_ of mundane safety and safety of anyone else, it seems that in stripping Jace Wayland of his memories will cause Simon Lewis lash out before we can put him in his punishment. We condemn Jace Wayland and Simon Lewis to confinement in a warded place. Supplies will be delivered every two weeks, and if any of the pair try to escape they are to be killed on sight.”

Lydia’s words were spoken as the cage door shut, and Magnus’ hold on Simon was released. Jace was quickly engulfed by Simon’s arms and Jace happily returned the embrace as much as he could with the chains on his wrist. They pulled apart and Jace pressed his lips to Simon’s, smiling a bit into the kiss when Simon kissed him back. Simon’s hands were on his waist and he pushed until Jace’s back hit the bars, a small groan left his lips at the impact. Jace tilted his head up a little and Simon took this as a cue to start kiss down Jace’s neck and he couldn’t hold back a moan as Simon’s lips sucked at his collarbone. The fact that it stopped made Jace glare at the warlock who had magically pulled them apart, Simon was doing the same.

“No one wants to see you two going at it,” Magnus spoke, disgust written on his face before he’s opening up a portal, “Enjoy your secluded apartment.”

**

Jace and Simon were lying in the bed of the small apartment, and the apartment was _very_ small. It only had one bedroom, one very small bathroom and tiny kitchen. The fridge in the apartment had all of Simon’s blood supply and all of Jace’s food. There were _no_ knives in the kitchen, only forks and spoons which were plastic. They really didn’t trust the pair with _any_ kind of weapon, or thing that could be used as one. All the food needed to be done to it was be put in the microwave and then eaten. There wasn’t even a _stove_.

Simon had his eyes closed as he revelled in the soft touches of Jace’s fingers ghosting ever so slightly over his stomach and up his arms, the process just repeating and Simon’s just letting out a hum in pleasure.

“Wonder who they’re sending to give us our supplies?” Jace’s voice muses as he rests his fingers just above Simon’s hip. “If they send Campbell I don’t want him leaving this apartment.”

“Would they even be stupid enough to send in the guy who traded us in?” Simon questioned, moving his hand to cover Jace’s. Their hands moving lower down his hips, “Unless they don’t know we figured it out. I mean, Campbell is the _only_ one who knew where we were. I can’t believe we were stupid enough to trust a warlock. Especially one that was once under Magnus’ care, though I think we should have seen that coming. We shouldn’t have sa–,” Simon’s words were cut off by Jace leaning in to press his lips to the vampire’s. Simon’s hands going up to pull a bit at Jace’s hair, loving the moan that he earned from the blond.

Pulling away, the blond rest his forehead against Simon’s, “No, we saved him because he was being attacked. That is what we do; now it was _his_ choice to betray us and he’s going to get what he gets.” Jace’s words ghost upon Simon’s lips and he can’t help but let out a soft shudder, the blonds’ hand was hovering right above the brunette’s groin. There was a smirk on the Shadowhunter’s face, Simon can feel it. “If it’s Campbell, this is what we do,” His voice is seductive as the words pour out, “You’ll pin him against the wall, hands above his head. Grab onto his hands first, remember warlocks can’t use magic if their hands are bound.”

All Simon can do is give a nod his head because he can feel the heat from Jace’s hand, and it’s teasing him. “Then I’ll pat him down for any weapons. If there is none, well make him get us one, a knife and then,” Jace has paused his words to press a kiss to Simon’s neck, making him lose his grip of Jace’s hair. “I’ll put through his jugular, and while he’s chocking on his own blood,” Another kiss to Simon’s neck and the vampire is letting out a moan. “You’ll break his wrist; I want to see warlock bone babe, can you do that for me?” Simon nods his head lightly, letting out a moan when he felt Jace’s hand wrap around him. “Good, we’ll cut off his head if we need too, for extra measurement.”

Simon is moaning again as he feels Jace’s hand move down his shaft, Simon grabbed hold of Jace’s hair and pulling him up to capture the other’s mouth. There was a soft chuckle from Jace’s lips but his movement’s on his cock stayed in rhythm. Jace parted his lips a little and Simon slipped his tongue in, the blond only pulled away from the kiss to start pressing sloppy kisses down the vampire’s jaw line, down his neck and moving them all the way back up. Kissing up until his lips are ever so close to Simon’s ear, just close enough that Simon can feel Jace’s breath as he says, “And then we can _fuck_ right after his body drops to the floor lifeless.”

“Fuck,” Simon moans out loudly as he’s reaching the edge and Jace presses a soft kiss to Simon’s cheek. They stay still for a few moments, just as Simon’s so called breathing returns to normal. The quiet between them is comfortable, but Simon breaks it to let the words “ _I love you,”_ fall from his kiss swollen lips.

A few minutes later, there is a knock at their door and Simon speeds around to put on a set of clothing before he’s opening up the door. There is a warlock standing at the front step with a big box, Simon lets the warlock in and he shuts the door, letting a smirk spread across his lips. The vampire is waiting until the box is on the bench before he’s grabbing hold of the warlock’s hands, running him until his back is against the fridge hands pinned above his head.

“T-They said they’d kill you if you try to escape,” Campbell stutters out, surprised by the attack and fear seeping onto his expression when he sees the smirk upon the vampire’s lips.

“Who said we’re trying to escape?” Jace’s voice questions as he’s walking into the room, a smirk matching that of his husband’s. He walks over, eyes going over the pinned warlock before his hands are feeling the warlock. Tsking he gives a pout, “Now, here is the deal. I need a knife; some of the food is too tough that the plastic isn’t cutting it. So, what you’re going to do is conjure us up a knife and Simon will let you go and we’ll forgive you for giving up our location.”

“I-I can’t. You’re not allowed weapons or anything sharp, strict orders from the Clave,” He was trying to sound as if he wasn’t scared, but it wasn’t working because Simon can hear the fear that’s buried in his tone.

“And you _promised_ us that your wards would keep Shadowhunters and others from tracking us, so I’m thinking _you_ owe us. Simon will let _one_ of your hands go so that you can conjure up a knife and if anything else happens please remember what we saved you from and _never_ cross our paths again,” Jace says, giving Simon a small nod and the vampire slowly lets go of one of Campbell’s hands.

The warlock waves his hand a burst of magic flies out and a knife appears on the table, Simon is pinning Campbell’s hand back up and smirking at the poor warlock. He wasn’t going to make it out of here alive; Simon thinks that deep down that the warlock knows this. Jace moves to quickly to grab the knife and plunge it into the warlock’s neck at the same time Simon is bending the warlock’s wrist back and there is a loud snapping sound matched with a strangled scream. Simon is taking the hilt of the knife and dragging it through the warlock’s throat from one side to the other. The knife cutting through the bone and Campbell’s head falls backwards and the vampire is taking a step back, licking the blood off of the knife. He licks the knife clean before he’s throwing it into the sink.

The blond steps closer, thumb running against Simon’s lower lip and smiling at the vampire as leans in for a kiss. “Let’s do it here,” Jace murmurs before he’s closing the gap between him and Simon, lips meeting in a heated frenzy and Simon lifts Jace and moving so that the male is sitting on the bench, legs wrapped around Simon’s waist. Simon’s hand is running his hand under Jace’s shirt, earning a moan from the blonds’ lips and the shirt is slowly lifted off. Shirt disregarded into the skin as the brunette is kissing his way down Jace’s jaw line and down his neck. Lips moving across toned muscles, moving downward making the blond unlock his legs and letting them rest against the cupboards, his hands going to grip the edge of the bench he was sitting atop of. Simon only stops when he reached the top of Jace’s pants, placing his hands gently upon the blonds’ thighs and moving them up so slowly. Teasingly slow and Jace is trying to hold back a moan, only letting it out when Simon’s fingers dig into his clothed thighs. A whimper left Jace’s lips when Simon pulled away, eyes watching as the vampire moves over to the lifeless warlock and runs his finger through the blood. The way Simon is sucking the blood of his finger makes Jace let out a strangled noise because he wanted Simon right there, “Baby come on,” His voice pleas and Simon is smirking a bit as he runs his finger through again, but as he’s licking it off of his finger he is making his way back to Jace.

Lips collide once more, and Simon’s hand is working its way down into Jace’s pants, the vampire pulling his lips away just slightly when Jace lets out another moan from the skin to skin contact. “No underwear babe?” Simon muses but doesn’t let Jace get in an answer as lips are meeting again, swallowing the moans that are spilling from the blond’s mouth at the touches of the vampire’s hand.

Simon is so consumed in pleasuring Jace that the smell of someone new entering the apartment doesn’t hit him until he can’t physically move anymore, and it seems like Jace can’t either. He tries to let out a growl but it doesn’t come out, he can’t even look at who was the culprit, but whoever the warlock was with a Shadowhunter. The seconds turn into minutes before Simon is physically removed from Jace, and now he _really_ wanted to growl and this time it did come out and he could feel his face able to move.

“Thought no one was allowed around here?” Jace’s words bitter was they come past his lips, a glare towards the warlock and Shadowhunter standing in the doorway. Campbell’s body removed and the blood cleaned up.

“I needed to check on Campbell, I couldn’t feel his magic anymore,” Magnus spoke, his voice was teetering on the brink of saddened and anger as his cat like eyes looked between the sadistic pair. “You killed an _innocent_ warlock! I thought you had a rule that even _you_ don’t cross!”

“He was _not_ innocent! He betrayed us! He’s the reason we are trapped inside this hell of an apartment with only ourselves to entertain us,” Jace gritted out, trying to move but couldn’t move a single muscle except those upon his face.

“INNOCENT Jace, he was innocent. I promised him that he wouldn’t be harmed when he went after you two.” The heat in Magnus’ voice was rising with each word.

“Then maybe you should have thought things through, or is your old frail mind going?” The taunt coming from Simon’s lips, a smirk plastering his lips as he gains Magnus’ attention.

“You, I thought you were so caring and gentle. You had all of your humanity even when you had turned into a vampire, you gave up your chance to put your attacker away for the sake of _Clary_ , your best friend,” Magnus didn’t flinch when Simon and Jace growled at the mention of the redhead, but Alec did. “So she _dumped_ you, boo hoo! You should have gotten over it like a fucking _decent_ being, not like _this_.”

“She dumped me because she still loved Jace! I get to be bitter over that! She _settled_ for me! She couldn’t live without me, turned me into this monster, but I was still just a _back up_ for her because who the fuck wants to date Simon Lewis, King of rambling messes!” Simon fumed, a snarl leaving his lips.

“I do babe, you’re the King of my heart,” Jace replies as he’s looking towards Simon, eyes going a bit soft as he looked at the vampire on the other side of the very small kitchen. If he could, Jace would reach out and put his hand into Simon’s but Magnus had frozen his body in place. “I love you babe, forever and always.”

“God, you two are sappy for a pair of sadistic killers. What is wrong with you two, I don’t understand what happened. Somewhere, somehow someone corrupted you two,” Magnus spoke, not able to figure out whom to send his glare towards.

“You _do_ realise who brought me up right? So take a wild _fucking_ guess as to how I turned out like this. Or maybe it’s my family sidelining me at the Institute,” Spitting out the words, Jace is glaring at Alec. The glare seems to make the older shift on his feet and look towards the warlock but then back at the blond.

“You were going to get yourself _killed_ , what were we suppose to do?” Alec replied sadness spread across his features as he looks at his ex parabatai.

“Let me. You should have let me! I would have deserved it; I had killed innocent _downworlders_ because I touched the fucking sword. It was Valentine’s plan all along. I should have _died_ then, not activate the sword,” Words spoken send the room into a silence; Jace could feel all eyes on him. “But, hey why would you care? Just an orphan with no parents!”

“You had _us!_ If you just learnt to _talk_ about your feelings!” Alec yelled at the blond.

Jace let out a cold laugh before raising an eyebrow at Alec, “Oh yeah? Like _you_ talked to me about you being _gay!_ Yeah, I remember that talk so clear when you told me you liked guys, or me! Oh wait, it didn’t happen and you skirted around it, avoided it! So, go fuck yourself Alec and take your hypocritical ass out of here.”

“From now on, your meals are being delivered by magic. No breathing soul is allowed in here except for the vile couple. I’m not risking another innocent life to be taken, and just so you know…we had Clary tell your mother and sister that you _died_.”

“Oh so _now_ she plucks the courage to say it,” Jace hisses, but his look softened when he saw the hurt expression that spread across Simon’s face. There was a portal and Magnus and Alec stepped through, once it closed Jace jumped off the bench and engulfed Simon into a hug as he collapses to the ground. There was sound of things being placed in the very small living room, but Jace couldn’t care about that, he only cared about holding onto Simon who can no longer talk to his family. “It’s going to be okay baby, I’m here. I love you, okay. If they dare step back in, we attack.”

Simon nods his head a little as his head rest in the crock of Jace’s neck, bloodied tears silently falling from Simon’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send prompts or questions [Here](www.charxjay.tumblr.com)


End file.
